starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Королевская волшебная палочка
Королевская Волшебная палочка — магический артефакт Мьюни и королевской семьи. Артефакт невероятной силы, который достался Стар Баттерфляй от её матери. В эпизоде «Storm the Castle», была разрушена Стар по вине Тоффи при помощи заклинания шепота, но вскоре новый единорог восстановил её. Не давно она была не исправна но Гласарик отправил Стар в внутрь своей Волшебной Палочки и она нашла в Замке Королевской семьи палец Тоффи, Гласарик забрал её назат и палочка работала исправно. Внешний вид * Палочка неизвестной принцессы в тунике (в виде чаши-кубка) * Палочка неизвестной принцессы с зайчиками на щеках (основа в виде сердца с большими крылышками) * Палочка Саларии Крушителя Монстров (в виде огненного меча) * Палочка Эклипсы, Темной Королевы Мьюни (в виде зонта) * Палочка Селены Застенчивой (в виде веера) * Палочка королевы Мун Баттерфляй * Палочка Стар (до раскола) * Новая палочка Стар (после раскола) * Палочка Людо Палочка Стар (до раскола) Палочка светло-фиолетового цвета с белыми крыльями, прикрепленными к ручке. Головка палочки имеет синий круг с золотой звездой и розовыми сердцами окружающими кристалл в форме звезды внутри. Существует желтая корона на кончике палочки, синяя бабочка между головкой и ручкой и желтый наконечник, с синим сердцем в конце рукоятки (которая на самом деле является "портом" для зарядного устройства). Новая палочка Стар (после раскола) После того как палочка теряет свою магию и взрывается, новый крошечный единорог приходит подзаряжать палочку, придавая ей новый облик. Эта версия палочки также светло-фиолетового цвета с белыми крыльями, но крылья острее и изогнуты в большей степени к кончику палочки. Лицевая панель состоит из светло-голубого круга с рисунком в виде пятиугольника, половины золотой звезды и пяти розовых сердец. Желтая корона на кончике палочки осталась той-же, но бабочка между головкой и ручкой, и сердца на базе ручке являются в настоящее время желтыми, а не синими. Сине-фиолетовые ленты всё также обертываются вокруг ручки. Способности Волшебная палочка, создана для придумывания заклинаний. С помощью неё можно создать свои собственные, например сказав любую словесную формулу. Артефакт способен на создание различной жизни от бабочек до нарвалов. С помощью неё можно преобразовать всё, Стар смогла превратить огонь в сахарную вату. Кроме этого Стар может использовать готовые заклинания из книги заклинаний. В некоторых случаях Стар использует невербальную магию, которая не имеет четкой формы. Волшебная палочка - отличное оружие. Стар была практически непобедима, из-за её магии. Имеет уникальную способность подстраиваться к хозяину своим внешним видом. Например в руке королевы Баттерфляй, она выглядела совсем иначе. Судя по всему палочка в руке монстра становится неуправляемым грозным оружием. Также она изменила Лобстера, когда тот схватил её, он стал более грозным. Как видно, большинство заклинаний, используемых Стар создают живых существ, которые атакуют противника. Все эти существа находятся внутри палочки, в специальном пространстве, где они и живут. Также она является продолжением воспоминаний владельца. Если владелец палочки пробудет в ней слишком долго, то его новые воспоминания станут старыми и он рискует перезаписать свою личность, став прошлым воплощениям себя. Галерея magic wand.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.31.35 PM.png|Палочка в начале Открывающей теме Lucky.png|Палочка в конце Открывающей теме S1e1 the royal magic wand.png|Палочка Мун Баттерфляй S1E3 Ludo holds Star's magic wand.png|Палочка в руках Людо (в мечтах). S1E4 Star doesn't know what to do.png|Палочка как булава. S1E13 Lobster Claws' black magic wand.png|Палочка контролирует Лобстерскую Клешню. S1E13 Lobster Claws overcomes the wand's control.png|Лобстерская Клешня под контролем палочки. S1E24 Cleaved Piece.png|Потерянная часть звезды палочки Стар. S2E8 Close-up on Star's wand - green glow.png|Новая палочка заряженная гневом и разочарованием Стар. S2E8 Close-up on Star's wand - pink glow.png|Новая палочка заряженная Стар от Марко. S2E10 Star and Marco float with an umbrella.png|Палочка как зонт. S2E23 Celena the Shy and Glossaryck in tapestry.png|Палочка Селены Застенчивой S2E23 Solaria and Glossaryck depicted in tapestry.png|Палочка Саларии Крушителя Монстров . S2E23 Eclipsa's Tapestry.png|Палочка Эклипсы, Темной Королевы Мьюни. Факты *Палочка зависит от своей зарядки. *В волшебной палочке находится единорог, но в серии «Storm the Castle», он умирает. В той же серии пришла его замена. *В серии "Into the wand", оказалось, что пропавший палец Тоффи мешал нормальной работе палочки Стар после раскола. en:Star Butterfly's wand Категория:Объекты Категория:Магические артефакты